First Years and Friendly Introductions
by across-the-klainebow
Summary: A Glee/Harry Potter crossover fic. When Kurt Hummel climbed aboard the Hogwart express on the first of September, he was prepared for his life to change. What he wasn't prepared for, was the group of people he'd share a compartment on the train with. In which Kurt meets Blaine, Harry, Ron, Rachel, Hermione, and Mercedes and they all become best friends. A very plot-y fic


**A/N-Alright, so here is the first chapter of the first fic posted on this account. Exciting.**

**This fic is going to be a Harry Potter/Glee crossover, with characters from both. It's set at Hogwarts :)**

**Plot things-**

**For the purposes of the fic, Harry is just a normal kid. No Voldemort plot, sorry (but not really.) You-Know-Who never existed, and Harry grew up with his mom, dad, and little sister Sonny (who is two years younger YAY BACKROUND)**

**Um, I made a lot of the Gryffindors into Ravenclaws instead because honestly none of them were that brave except for Harry, and he's not that brave with out the Voldy plot, so yeah...**

**And without further ado, I give you... First Years and Friendly Introductions!**

Chapter One

King's Cross station bustled with people milling to and fro. Kurt Hummel gazed up at his father and thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't muggle-born. This year was going to be difficult enough without that adding to his worries.

"Come along, Kurt, we don't want to miss the train!" Burt Hummel said to his son, pushing him lightly towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. There remained twenty minutes before the Hogwarts Express was set to leave the station, and being late was not something he intended on.

Slowly but surely, the father-son pair maneuvered themselves to the barrier, waiting in a discreet line of parents and students for their turn to pass through. In front of them stood a large family of children with flaming red hair, all flocking after one haggard-looking woman who was obviously their mother. The youngest of the bunch was a little girl who seemed too young for Hogwarts, who was clutching her mother's hand and not pushing a trolley like Kurt or any of the other children. Besides the little girl, there were four others, all boys. One who looked about Kurt's age, one who looked to be the eldest, and two others who were obviously twins. The oldest boy was actually carrying an owl, much like Kurt's own snowy Pavarotti.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Burt suddenly spoke to the woman, shocking Kurt out of his reveries. "My name is Burt Hummel, and this," he gestured to Kurt, "is Kurt. We were wondering if your children were headed to Hogwarts as well?" He phrased the last as a question, obviously hoping for a response from the woman.

"Oh, yes," the woman responded with a smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Molly Weasley, and this is Ginny," she gestured at her daughter. "She'll be going next year. My sons are all going though. Percy's a fifth year, Fred and George are third year, and Ron here is a first year" Each child was pointed out and named in turn, with the exception of the twins, who were so identical it appeared even Molly herself couldn't tell them apart.

"First year, huh?" Burt grinned, pushing Kurt forward slightly again as the line dwindled in front of them. "It's Kurt's first time, too. He and Ron might end up in the same house."

"Oh, yes. Our family is has all been in Ravenclaw," she turned to the twins, "…Surprisingly enough. I'm sure Ron will be the same, but even if he isn't, well, who really cares anyway, right?

"I was a Ravenclaw myself, you know," But continued speaking to Molly, obviously warming to the woman. The line continued to inch forward. "Kurt here is hoping to go there too, but I couldn't mind where he ends up. Hogwarts is amazing all around, right?"

"That it is," Molly said, smiling. "Well, it's our turn. I suppose I'll see you later, Burt."

"Right you are," Burt said, still smiling broadly, as the large family maneuvered through the barrier, hitting the seemingly solid wall at a run and vanishing into the platform.

"Well, Kurt," he said, turning to his son, "go on."

Kurt gulped down his nerves and faced the wall where he knew the barrier was situated, planting his feet firmly on the ground before pushing off at a dead run, shoving his trolley ahead of him. The bricks grew closer and closer, faster and faster, and he closed his eyes instinctively, preparing for a collision that never came. He slowed gradually to a walk and opened his eyes, gaping around him to the world he'd entered. Kurt had been to Diagon Alley, of course, to buy his equipment for the year, but never could he have prepared himself for the sight of so many witches and wizards. Older students milled around purposefully. Some had already switched into their robes in anticipation of their arrival at school. Kurt saw the eldest Weasley boy—what was his name? Peter? Penn? Oh, yes, Percy—striding though the crowd, robes billowing around him with his chest stuck out as if to draw attention to the gleaming golden badge on his chest that was marked with a 'P.'

Kurt made his way to the train, his father keeping pace several steps behind him. He hauled open the door and peered into the chaos inside, fear gripping him slightly but not immobilizing him.

"Here," Burt said, reaching to lift on end of Kurt's large trunk. "Let me help you get it on the train." Together, they managed to get the trunk and Pavarotti's cage stored in the luggage rack of an empty compartment. They walked back out to the door, and Burt stepped off the train, turning to look at his son, pride shining on his face as he saw him abord the Hogwarts Express, which he, too had ridden so many times before. "I'm gonna miss you, Kurt," he said gruffly, tears filling his eyes but not spilling as he continued. "But I know… I know that these next seven years at Hogwarts are going to be the most amazing in your life. You're going to love it there, son." He reached out to hug Kurt, who promptly collapsed into his father's arms, holding on tight as if afraid to let go.

They pulled away from each other, and Kurt gazed up at his father, offering a shy smile. "I love you dad, and I'm going to miss you too."

"I love you too Kurt," Burt responded, a warning wistle sounding from the front of the train piercing his words. "Now go get on that train."

Abiding by his father's words, Kurt gave a last smile and darted back into the train, reaching his compartment and leaning out the window to wave at his father, who waved right back. As the train began to move, Kurt strained his eyes to catch a final glimpse of his father before the platform disappeared as the train rounded a turn.

"Ah, hello." A voice sounded behind Kurt, causing him to jump and turn quickly to where Ron was standing at the door of the compartment. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Kurt nodded his agreement and stood to help Ron lift his own shabby truck onto the luggage rack beside Kurt's. "You're Ron, right?" He asked shyly, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Ron responded, grinning as if delighted that Kurt had remembered his name. "That's me."

Over the next ten minutes, five more first years came to share their compartment, each arriving separately, hauling their own large Hogwarts trunks to be situated on the luggage rack. Of the two boys that came, one sported a messy head of jet black hair and round black glasses that sat on his face, and introduced himself as Harry Potter. The other had the same hair color as Harry, but instead had such curly locks that they looked positively bouncy. He had beautiful hazel eyes and a perpetually smiling face, and his name was Blaine. Of the three girls, one was Mercedes—she was African-American, and had an american accent that spoke of living in the states. The other two were Rachel and Hermione, a petite girl with long, straight dark hair, and a brown-eyed one with bushy brownish-gold hair, respectfully. Both seemed to boast of a quite strong personality, and they spent much of the next hour debating potion recipes between them.

Of the group of seven, it seemed that Hermione was the only muggle-born, and she seemed to have long since acquainted herself with most wizardly knowledge. Enough so that she never had to stop a conversation in order to request an explanation, at least. Blaine, Harry and Ron spoke avidly of broomsticks and Quidditch. Kurt, having never flown or played, felt a bit out of his element until Mercedes started speaking to him about muggle fashion. That, at least, he knew.

Before they knew it, two hours had passed and the snack-trolley was rolling down the hall. A friendly witch slid open the door to their compartment, startling them all out of their conversations. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" She inquired, looking at each of them in turn. Ron lifted a sandwich he'd brought with him and mumbled that he was set. Mercedes, Kurt, and Hermione all said they weren't hungry. Blaine and Rachel each bought a decent amount to hold them until they arrived at the castle, but it turned out to be Harry who winked at them all and pulled a small pile of wizard gold from his pocket before buying half the cart.

Everyone, even Kurt, shared in Harry's candies, popping Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and laughing at the different tastes that assaulted their tongues. They all bit off the heads of chocolate frogs and marveled at the different cards. Kurt smiled to himself when he finally got a Merlin card, which he'd been searching after for ages. It was over piles of sweets that the group slowly began to bond.

Long after the sweets had disappeared, and Ron's tiny owl, Pig, finished pecking at the wrappers, a man slid open their door again, startling Hermione, who'd fallen asleep on Kurt's shoulder. He told them that the train would be arriving at Hogsmeade station in ten minutes, that they best be getting changed, and to leave their luggage on the train. They all rushed to obey—except for Rachel, who'd changed on the platform. Soon enough, the train slowed to a stop, halting at a platform that sat mere yards from a massive lake. Immediately, students started clambering off the Hogwarts Express, most of them heading towards several horseless carriages which Kurt managed to spare a confused glance before he was swept in a crowd of first years headed towards where an enormous man stood swinging a lamp and yelling for the first years.

"Well, Hello," The man spoke to the crowd of eleven year olds huddled before him. "My name's Hagrid, and I'll be taking you lot up to the castle in the boats." Despite his massive stature and wild, untamed beard, Hagrid managed to project and aura of calm unto the slightly frightened first years. He looked at the group for a moment before continuing. "Well, follow me then," He said, and turned his great back to him, taking great strides towards the lake, where some small boats sat in the still water, seemingly with no means of propulsion across the icy depths. He climbed into a boat, holding his lamp above his head and indicating that the students do the same. "Three to a boat!" He yelled, making sure no boat was too crowded. Kurt climbed into a boat with Mercedes and Hermione, and they sat, shivering slightly in the evening chill as the others climbed in. "Right," Hagrid said, looking around and seeing everyone was situated. He pulled a flowery pink umbrella from one of his huge pockets and thrust it against the front of his own boat, which he sat in alone. "Forward!" He called, and the boats immediately lurched to do his bidding, quickly gathering speed and skimming the water gracefully as they carried the new students to Hogwarts Castle.

Kurt was the first to see the castle, far up ahead, and he grabbed Hermione's arm beside him. "Look!" he called, pointing at the glinting lights as all the children Ohh'd and Ahh'd at the beautiful sight of their school. Massive sweeping grounds surrounded the castle. A forrest could be seen to the right of the entrance that they were quickly approaching. Straining his eyes to see better, Kurt caught a glimpse of the horseless carriages that had brought the older students to the castle, and were now returning to where they belonged. Eventually, the boats scraped the opposite shore of the great lake, and the students followed Hagrid, who led them up the steps and into the great wooden front doors. They trudged through the entrance hall, and into a separate room where a stern-looking woman was waiting for them.

"These are the first years?" She asked curtly, though the answer was obvious.

"The lot of them," Hagrid replied happily, obviously pleased with himself.

"Thank you Hagrid, I shall take it from here." she said.

"Right you are, Professer McGonagall." He replied, giving here a final smile, which she did not return, before exiting the room and allowing the door to slam shut behind him. Kurt flinched.

"Alright children," the Professer began her speech. "In a few moments, the wall behind me will disappear, and you will be in full view of the school. I recommend you not embarrass yourselves. I will call your name alphabetically, and you will come sit on this stool-" she gestured to a stool "-and try on the sorting hat. It will sort you into your House here at Hogwarts. You will then go and sit with your House. Understood?" The first years nodded their agreement, some more enthusiastically than others.

Moments later, the wall behind Professer McGonagall did indeed vanish, giving the first years a spectacular view of the entire school sitting in the Great Hall. Several hundred students, not to mention the staff, stared up at them. Kurt speculated to himself that it was a good thing he didn't have stage fright. McGonagall gave another short speech, but Kurt didn't hear a word of it. He was busy staring at the ratty hat sitting on the stool. It had begun to move by itself, the tip pointing in different directions as if it were looking around, and a tear near the rim opening slightly as if it were a mouth. Suddenly, the Professer stopped talking, and everyone directed their attention to the hat. The tear opened wider, as if it were taking a breath, and it burst into song.

The hat sang a lively tune about the four separate Houses of Hogwarts, and the qualities that each cherished. Kurt listened to the descriptions, but only one seemed to truly fit him. _Ravenclaw, _he thought. _Oh please, please let it be Ravenclaw. _Kurt raised his eyes to the ceiling and prayed to a god he didn't believe in that the hat would see him for who he truly was, and place him in the House he truly belonged in.

McGonagall unfurled a long role of parchment, and called out the first name. "Anderson, Blaine." She said in a tone that was somehow calm and loud and the same time. Blaine moved through the crowd of first years and climbed up the platform to sit on the stool. She dropped the hat on his head, and the room waited with bated breath to see what it would say.

After a few long moments of consideration, the tear near the rim opened wide. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted across the hall, and cheers rose from the table whose occupants wore blue and broze striped ties. Blaine grinned happily and darted down to sit with the older students at the House table, and Kurt smiled despite himself, happy for his new friend. As the sorting continued, Hermione and Rachel were both sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Children continued to sit on the stool, and they continued to be sorted into the four houses. Kurt found himself gnawing on his lower lip as the list crept closer and closer to his own name.

Finally, McGonagall lowered her eyes to read a name and called out the one Kurt had been awaiting and dreading with equal force. "Hummel, Kurt." She called, and Kurt made his way to the stool, where he sat, shaking with nerves.

The hat was lowered into his field of vision and it dropped completely over his head, blocking his view of the Great Hall below. _Hmm, _a voice whispered in Kurt's ear, making him jump with surprise. _My, yes, there's a lot in there. Brains, Courage, and accepting personality. Guess we can rule out Slytherin… Yes, and Hufflepuff would stifle your need to shine… Gryfindor would get you loyal friends, and would suit your need to rise above dark things… But Ravenclaw, why, Ravenclaw would give you friends that could hold a conversation for you, with minds of their own. So, what'll it be? Gryfindor… Or Ravenclaw?_

_Not Gryfindor, not Gryfindor _Kurt chanted steadily in his mind, begging the hat to give him what he craved. _Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw._

The hat seemed to be surprised for a moment._ Not Gryfindor, hmm? Well then, guess it better be _"RAVENCLAW!" The last was shouted into the hall, and the hat was pulled from Kurt's head as a massive smile split his face in two. He walked quickly down to the table and slid between Hermione and Blaine, who both gave him delighted smiles of their own. He'd done it. Hogwarts was going to be amazing. He started speaking to Rachel across the table about different types of shoes. He almost didn't notice when Hudson, Finn was sorted into Hufflepuff, though Rachel gazed at the boy with intrigue.

In the next twenty minutes, Mercedes, Harry, and Ron all became Ravenclaws as well. The start-of-year feast began with a ferver. Ron seemed beside himself with glee at the prospect of eating so many wonderful foods. Harry, too, became altogether too excited when he caught sight of a bowl of mashed potatoes. Kurt simply rolled his eyes at their antics and shared a knowing look with Blaine, who was slowly working his way through a piece of shepard's pie.

The feast ended too soon, with everyone filling forgotten corners of their stomaches with bits of treacle tart and fudge. Kurt himself even ate a bit of caramelized fruit. Out of nowhere, Kurt found himself yawning into his empty plate, and he suddenly realized how tired he was. Luckily, House Prefect and Ron's older brother, Percy came around, collecting all the Ravenclaw first year boys, and leading them up a few staircases. Kurt suddenly bumped into Blaine, who was standing in front of him. He realized that the group had come to a stop before a wooden door with a large silver eagle knocker. Percy raised his hand and knocked once, the noise echoing slightly in the empty hallway.

The eagle blinked slightly, as if waking up from a nap. It surveyed them for a moment, before posing it's question. "Is an Animagus a human or an animal?" It questioned the group.

Percy cleared his throat before answering. "An Animagus assumes whichever form suits their liking in specific times."

"Reasonably put." The eagle responded. The door swung outwards, admitting the boys into the Ravenclaw common room.

The common room was quite regal in appearance. A marble statue of a woman stood in the center. Bookshelves covered the entirety of one wall, and windows another. The room was well lit with lamps at this time of night, but Kurt could tell that during the day it would be flooded with natural light. Dozens of matching tables and chairs were situated on one end of the room, while the other was covered with dark blue armchairs and couches, with several coffee tables in between. Kurt smiled to himself at the thought of living in such an environment. It suited his tastes perfectly.

Percy led the boys through a doorway labeled with a plaque that read _Boy's Dormitories _and into the hallway beyond it. He paused at the last door at the end of the hall, smiling at the first year boys before opening it to reveal the room beyond. "Welcome home," he said, then turned and left. The dormitory was quite spacious, filled with seven beds, and with a bathroom to either side. Each bed was a large four poster, and had the trunk of a boy at the foot of it. Kurt immediately recognized his own navy blue trunk and walked to his bed, eager to go to sleep. He pulled out his toiletry kit and pajamas, deciding to let the other boys use the bathrooms first as he probably had the longest routine.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt sat on his four poster, looking around the room, tired eyes blinking sleepily as he slowly crawled under the covers and hugged a spare pillow to himself. It had been a long day. Probably the longest in his life, and most certainly the best. He was finally at Hogwarts, the place he'd been dreaming of for years. He sighed with contentment and buried his head slightly deeper into the pillow. He was finally home.


End file.
